And that was it
by Juliette Rose24
Summary: My take on the Rory, Logan situation after partings. will be relativly short. three chapters or so. Please Read and Reviw. Will it be a rogan? you will only know this burning question is you read this story.
1. Nigel Thornberry

And that was it.

Just...it.

Where Rory once stood in my eyes had just been replaced with cold gray elevator doors. I didn't even wave good bye, she stood there waving me goodbye her eyes screaming their love for me and I just responded, cold and blank. I turned around a punched the wall of the elevator tears streaming down my face. I leaned against the wall and slithered down sitting down on the plush elevator carpet and put my head in my hands.

Finally the elevator reached the bottom and a heard a soft ding, and the doors the same traitorous doors that caught me off from Rory deceived me again by revealing me not-so-charming state of insanity to the entire lobby. I was greeted by my neighbors from below me who were waiting for the elevator. The elderly couple just frowned down on me, and gruffed slightly as I pulled my self up, got out and let them in.

Whatever I always hated them. Logan's POV

Slowly and dreamlike I moved out of the building and found Frank waiting for me, like he always did when I left on a business trip. Except this time there was no trip. He looked down at me like a father studying his son and said, "She'll be alright sir...You'll be alright. Both of you. Together."

" How can you be so sure?" I asked near hysterics again.

" You two are strong enough. She loves you, she won't end it and no offence sir, but she's as good as you'll ever get so I advise you stay with her."

For the first time all morning I smiled, " I know Frank." And with that I got in the car.

Rory's POV

I closed the door, and looked around the apartment that I had once only a few minutes ago shared with my boyfriend. It didn't look any different, but it had lost its sparkle. It's " Hey Logan Huntzburger sleeps, baths, eats and lives here every day" vibe. Now the only vibe it gave off was " This is the home of a very lonely collage girl" and believe me that's not a good vibe.

' Time to lonely it up.' thought Rory as she walked into the leaving room and walked over to the answering machine preparing to erase the old message and put a new one up. But first she wanted to listen to it one more time. She smiled remembering how many takes it took to get the one in use now because Logan kept shouting random things. Finally Rory gave up and let the random things stay.

Rory heard her own voice flow from the speakers. **(AN: Anything in bold is Logan and yes he is screaming these things...I'm lazy and this is the easiest way to write this part. sorry**!) " Hi, You've reached Logan and Rory **_and Nigal_**** _Thornberry_**umm... we are out right now, _**out! Yeah right were shagging leave us alone**_Uh no. Grandma I'm sorry! Anyway if you leave a message we'll get back to you. _**She's lying, we wont.**_Here's the tone! **_Finn GO AWAY! You too Colin! _**Beeeeep!"

Rory laughed for a moment then hit the erase button. Then recorded a new message

" Hi. You've reached Rory and I'm out right now so leave a message and ill call you back..." Rory felt she had to leave a little weirdness in so she added " If you're trying to reach Logan he's in London doing god knows what with his room mate Nigal. If this is Logan I love you. Sorry. " And with that Rory hit the end button and a loud beep echoed through out the apartment.

"God I miss him," said Rory as she slid down onto their bed. Even though the apartment was no longer theirs, the bed would always belong to the two of them.

(**I don't plan on making this story very long maybe 3 chapters. Review please. I wont write more until I get at least 5 reviews please tell me what you think I'm desperah-tay! Please? Go now. See the button that says review. Put your mouse over it. Is it on the button...now this is the hard part. Click and then write words...)**


	2. Wallowfest

" Two hours, 16 minuets and...43 seconds"

" Okay Rory baby, when I asked how long ago he left I was looking for a ball park not a second by second time frame." Lorelai breathed to the phone.

"I know" came Rory's voice softly from the speaker in lorelai's hands. Lorelai shook her head, she had never seen Rory like this. True when it was over between Dean and Jess, and when her relationship with Logan was on the rocks Rory was a mess, but never like this.

"You're really not doing good. Its like...I don't know. Like you're in love, I guess."

At this point it was clear that Rory was in tears as she choked out "But I loved Dean and Jess, but even when it was over it didn't hurt this much. And Logan and I aren't even over!"

"That's just it Hon," said Lorelai wisely " You loved Dean and Jess, but you are _in_ love with Logan, its a huge difference. He's your Romeo."

Rory laughed into the phone "Does that mean I will have to kill myself when he dies?"

"Yup" came lorelai's quick response.

"I should have asked more questions about that plane of his then."

One hour later

Although talking to her mom helped a lot, Rory knew that she wasn't nearly to the point where she could honestly tell someone she was fine. She was sprayed out on her leather couch under masses of pillows blankets and several empty tubs of Ben and Jerry's. She had been meaning to put on a movie or something, but she couldn't quite draw herself to get up and find the remote. So Rory lay, staring at a blank screen lost in nothing, but her love deprived thoughts , when her door bell rang.

Rory lay in silence for a few moments, not having enough will to get up finally she yelled out, "Who is it?"

" I'm Lorelai Gilmore the second, not to be mistaken for Lorelai Gilmore the third or First and I'm selling tickets for prime seats in a fight between a devastatingly handsome Aussie and an angry Pre-med. We've already sold a few tickets you know. Comes with free ice-cream and chocolate."

Rory smiled slightly that people cared so much about her and sat up.

" I want a ticket. Come in." she yelled.

Rory had expected Her mom, Paris, Finn and maybe Lane and Colin, but she couldn't have been more wrong. In paraded, Lorelai with two bags seemingly filled with sweets, Finn and Paris who were bickering quiet furiously, Lane holding a bad of Dvds and tissues, Zach and Gill looking immensely out of place each with a large bad of chips and a large pizza. Then Brain waltzed in looking pleased to have plans for the day, Honor who was holding a large book, Sookie And Jackson holding two pies each, Kirk with a mismatching tie and a briefcase and finally Stephanie with a medium sized gift bag.

"What are you all doing here?" Rory asked in confusion pulling her blanket a tiny bit higher to hid her revealing p.j's.

"I was told this was a wallow, although I'm not quiet sure what that means. I'm looking it up" Said Kirk from the far corner reading a book titled " How to understand the female mind" a book Lorelai had bought a few weeks ago.

Rory was surprised about how glad she was that everyone was here. Just a few moments ago she just wanted to be by herself, and now that was the last thing she wanted. Friends can do that to you.

" Thank you" said Rory stifling her tears, that seemed to be so ready for action lately Rory was surprised She wasn't called in the replace Angelina in her next adventure flick.

So after dishing out pizza to everyone and opening a new pint of ice cream and a bag of chips, Honor sat down next to Rory and placed the large "book" into her lap.

"What is this?" asked Rory with curious eyes.

Honor grabbed Rory's hand and smiled " It's a scrap book. Logan has been working on this for about a month now, he took classes and everything, he asked me to give it to you after her left, because it would mean more so…here"

Rory was so touched, when did Logan have the time to do this, and he took classes, Rory couldn't even picture Logan in a scrapbooking class. So Rory put her hand on the cover and flipped it open.

Rory couldn't hide her smile as she looked down at the picture from last Easter. Logan was sitting on the couch smirking and Rory dressed as a bunny puffy tail and all was midair, obviously in midhop. A caption next to it said, "Obviously were just _perfect_". The entire scrapbook was so sweet and funny that the entire room was laughing and crying the Kleenex Sookie had brought was already gone and Kirk and Brain were sobbing into each other's shirts. The last page was Rory's favorite although she could barely see it because of the tears clouding her vision

Logan had glued him and Rory's faces to and elderly couple's body. With curly script underneath it read " Together and Apart all the days of our lives"

The group awed and suddenly another gift plopped on Rory's lap, this time from Stephanie. Rory slowly open the box and let out a laugh.

"A gorilla mask?" Rory asked between breaths

"Yeah. I figured that since Logan is gone and Colin and Finn have to find jobs we both have giant holes in our social calendar, so I figure we could hang out more often. Get to know each other. Gorilla mask's are optional."

"Thank you" Rory said giving Stephanie a hug " It's good to know I'll actually be having a life apart from my phone and my school this year"

Rory broke away from Stephanie and addressed the group " It means so much to me that all of you are here with me. I just wanted to tell you that."

Lane and Paris came up and hugged Rory, then Gill moved in a squeezed Rory half to death at that point Lorelai intervened by putting an arm around her daughter.

"No more thank you's! Were wallowing, were BITTER!" and with that every timidly moved onto the couch and floor and cried along to "Walk to remember".

**Sorry if it sucked please reviw anyway. Tell me if you didnt like something so i can try and fix it!**


	3. Star Wars

And that was it. Chapter 3

Rory Gilmore was as was usual for her sitting at the office at the Yale Daily news finishing up her latest article of the plagiarism scam running through campus when she heard a loud thump coming from out in the hallway. Rory ignored it, little thumps and other sounds were common around Yale, especially in the news room, but when that thump was accompanied but the loud screeching of Paris's voice things tend to get out of hand.

Rory stopped typing and hurried out into the hallway where, she was greeted quite nicely by having Doyle(AN: how do you spell his name?) thrusted into her feet.

"Woah" Said Rory as she leaned down to help Doyle up, but quickly letting go as Doyle threw his body toward Paris." What's going on! Cassandra, Hilary Faye stop it!"

As soon as Paris and Doyle were both under the restraints of other Yale students Paris

Finally spoke through raged breaths,

"He stole my advanced medicine textbook and traded it to Mark for a STAR WARS DOLL!"

Doyle angered by Paris's description of 'doll' retorted "It's not a Doll its a rare signed ACTION FIGURE!"

"And I'm sure it's a very nice do-action figure Doyle" Rory said patting Doyel on the shoulder.

"YEAH! And it will be even nicer when he's-" Paris cut of fishing the action figure in question out of her pocket. "BEHEADED" Paris reached for his head.

"Paris no! If you do that you'll never get your stupid book back." Doyle screamed attempting to get to Paris through the hands of the several students holding his back.

"You're right...MARK! WHERE'S MARK?" Paris yelled looking around crazily.

"I-I'm right here." whispered a scrawny freshman from the back of the crowd. "Here-Here's your book back. I'm sorry don't hurt me!" clearly frightened at the prospect of what Paris might do to him he dropped the book down and ran for it.

"Keep running you weasel!" Paris yelled down the hall as she bent down (pulling several students who were restraining her down with her) and picked up the book. "And by the way thank you for denting my book, you were a great help!"

Seeing as the scene Paris and Doyle were causing was finishing up Rory grabbed Paris and Doyle's arms shaking of people's arms and dragging them off to the now empty news room. As she dragged the two away she called back to the crowd behind her that had accumulated during the fight.

"Unless any of you want to be injured badly I advise you all to keep out of the newsroom."

After pulling the couple into the office and slamming the door she turned around to them...laughing.

"Oh. I can't believe it got that HUGE it was just supposed to be a little thing." Gasped Paris between breaths.

"I know, Mark looked like he was about to die, you were right though i should have quoted star wars!" Doyle replied equally out of breaths.

"Okay, I am fully confused now...this was planned?" Rory asked leaning against the wall looking (And feeling) a hundred percent lost.

"Yes" said Paris barley paying Rory any attention as she was trying to keep herself from collapsing even more on top of Doyle, who was already supporting a majority of Paris's weight.

"Okay...would you care to explain to me as to...I don't know. Why perhaps?" Rory said feeling exhausted.

This time Doyle answered "Just turn around Gilmore."

Feeling apprehensive Rory slowly turned around and was more then just a little surprised as she saw the brown eyes, content smirk, and Blond hair she'd been missing so much over the last two weeks.

"Hey ace. Long time no see."

(Ooh a cliff hanger. what's Logan doing back so early and why was the whole fight planned? Sorry it took me SO long to finally get around to posting a new chapter. The next chapter's going to be the last and i hope to make it soon. Although it will probably be as short as this chapter. I would like to dedicate this story to Natalie (AKA moonlightgem) for not only being such a great friend but also for being me in the future co-writer. The next story WILL be ours.

And i would like to thank soccergrl1 for pretty much telling me to get moving. And thanks to all the people who reviewed! PLEASE REVIW THE STORY!)


	4. So NOT it

This time Doyle answered "Just turn around Gilmore."

Feeling apprehensive Rory slowly turned around and was more then just a little surprised as she saw the brown eyes, content smirk, and Blond hair she'd been missing so much over the last two weeks.

"Hey ace. Long time no see."

"Logan" Rory breathed, as she felt her arms and legs begging to shake and her blood reflow after they had seemingly frozen up after Logan had stepped into that elevator. "You're here."

"Yeah, I know." Logan said his smile starting to slide of his face. Why wasn't Rory laughing and running into his arms just as he had imagined? Had she moved on, was it over between them, but had received mixed messages like last time. Was she with someone new? "Good surprise or bad surprise?" Logan asked tentatively almost regretting he had even come.

"Good!" Rory said instantly a smile finally gracing her face, mentally kicking her self in the head. She realized how her reaction must have seemed to Logan. "Very good!"

Finally Rory bounded up to Logan and threw her arms around his neck. She let a few tears of joy flow down her face as Logan rubbed her back and arms. Rory felt like for the first time in what seemed like forever she was exactly where she belonged.

"I love you ace." Logan said with his head buried in her arm.

" I love you too." Rory responded and lifted her head a lifted Logan's. And finally after so long, they kissed. And that was so not it.


End file.
